The invention generally relates computer systems and computer executed methods, and more specifically to chunked Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) video cache routing.
In general, large amounts of Internet streaming video traffic are being delivered using HTTP to leverage the existing web infrastructure. A video may be divided into many files (called “chunks”), each containing only a few seconds of video at one extreme, or stored in a single “unchunked” file at the other.